The White Owl
by Kha'zix the RiftWalker
Summary: When Lincoln sacrifice himself to save his friends and was left behind to survive the horrors of a quick fought war that left Europe in ruins, 2 years later he returns home and discovers his family presume him dead, but now it's time to reunite with his family and tell them the horrors he had endure to return home. And as well introduce them a new member to the family.
1. A Hero's Return

**The White Owl**

 **Chapter 1: A Hero's Return  
**

* * *

Today...

it was the day that would mark the 2 year anniversary of Lincoln's disappearance that left his family and those who knew him as a close friend or even as a brother heartbroken.

They would come together in their own groups to show their respects to their missing brother/son/friend.

It's hard to imaging that 2 whole years have pass since Lincoln had been label as either dead or missing sincethe tragedy back then.

You see... what happen 2 years ago was something nobody... wanted to remember as it was to much for them to re-live the tragic memories of what happen that day.

Now on that day Lincoln was paired up with his few close friends and those consisted of Clyde, Kat, Jorden, Cookie, Cecilia and Haiku in their high school sophomore year.

Jordan and Haiku were both friends of his since they were 11, having to known each other since they were in the same class but it was only when Lincoln invited them to Clyde's birthday that they ended up talking and chatting together as a whole that they enjoy each others company.

Kat was a girl with long black hair who he friended about 2 and a half years back when they were both paired up for a history project, and then their was Cookie in which he knew for the longest time and both sometimes had light chats with one another but it was only a few years back that they started hanging out as a whole.

Now lastly was a girl with long blond hair with a white headband that keep her bangs to the side, her name was Cecilia (it's that girl in the series but since she doesn't have a name that's been mention i decided to give her a name that would fit her appearance), unlike the rest he befriended her in a more different manner back when they were just 13.

She comes from a very wealthy family, but as an only child she grew up somewhat sad knowing that just about everyone she knows has one sibling or more, so when she was paired up with Lincoln for an art project, she had expected him to hit on her like the rest of the guys do, but instead Lincoln treated her kindly and begun to work straight forward with the project, asking her for her opinions and what should they do, he even went about making sure she was doing it write as he put more of the work on his side.

Confuse and surprise, she ask why he was so nice to her, he responded back by saying "well when your the only boy in a house with 10 sisters, you learn really quick on how not to make them angry and how to treat them right. And well it's gotten to the point that any girl i meet i end up treating them like a sister of mine... sorry if it came out of the blue".

10 whole sisters... just whoa, it surely surprised her that Lincoln had that many sisters, and to be the only boy in the house to say the least.

After the project was done, Cecilia started asking Lincoln if they could hang out after school, stating that she really had nothing to do at home besides sit in her room and do nothing, he happily replay and said sure.

The rest was history, both of them and their now bigger group of friends started hanging out as a whole, and through some of Cecilia's request, Lincoln begun treating her like a sister of his, although it was kind of strange for him to treat her like one upon her request, it came naturally in acting like a brother to her as he had already been far to use to it.

But as for her, she loved it. She was happy to know what it feels like to have a 'sibling' as Lincoln acted like one to her as he would always check up on her and treated her like one mostly everyday.

Anyways back to the story...

Now on the day of Lincoln's disappearance was follow as such, their class as well as two others were going on their 7 day long high school trip to Europe!.

They were going to be doing a various amount of history projects when they came back from their trip and used the notes that had used to write down their findings.

Things were doing fine for the first 5 days they were their, everyone was having fun and enjoy the time they got to visit a new country, Lincoln and his group of friends were allow to eat at any of the resturants within the town as long as it was a 5 minute walk back to their destination and return once their meal was done.

So they eat their food in peace and enjoy the time they had to talk about their experience, they were even bring up the topic of traveling together in the future saying how cool it would be for them to go out and travel as a whole to different regions. In all they were having a very good time together... that's until they heard the sound of an explosion on the street follow by glass shattering and the cries of people screaming in both fear and agony.

The group look up and out the window to see a few men dressed in black as they came out of cars and buildings shooting everyone they could get their sights on, multiple gunshots were heard until every last single one of those cries went silent.

Clyde, Kat, Cecilia, Haiku, Cookie and Jordan all were paralyzed with fear as they hid underneath the table as they did their best to keep quiet.

But it was hard to do so, because right in front of them, were the many bodies of both men and woman alongside children that were dead on the floor cover in blood and gun shot wounds, all of them were shoot thru the windows on sight.

The girls were silently crying as they tried their best to not cry out load and attract the man outside, Clyde was shaking in pure terror as he held his head with his hands in horror at what just happen.

Lincoln on the other hand remain focus as he saw the looks on their faces, he had to do something in order to get themselves out of here, if they stay here any longer, they might get caught and killed as well.

So Lincoln went out from cover and told them to stay put and told them that he would find a way out of here, they tried to convince him to come back but he was already out of reach for them.

Lincoln took cover behind the counter as he got a clear view of the men outside who were putting ablaze to the buildings around them with Molotovs and torches, in total he spotted about 15 of them, and all of them were across the street, and those on top of the buildings were using their sniper rifles to kill off those in hiding or running away.

They were also wearing gas masks with a few of them throwing gas bombs that spew out a green gas that filled the buildings in just seconds.

He had to figure out a way for them escape without getting notice, even if one of them was spotted, they would all be executed on the spot.

But he had to figured out a way to get their attention without bringing it out on himself or his friends, but his thinking was cut short when he heard the noise of the door bell ringing as he saw one of the armed man walk in with his gun aimed at the dead bodies on the floor.

The man quietly moved as he started off by checking underneat the first few tables to see if anyone was still alive, on the second table he saw a man in his late 30s who was spotted as he tried to plead for him to spare him, but his words were silence by a gunshot to his face.

Lincon's friends were on the 5th table, it would only be a few seconds before they would be discovered... he had to act now or else it would be the end for his friends.

Now in this situation he had three choices, the first one would be for him to yell as loud as he could to draw out the attention of the man and runaway so that the man would chase him, letting his friends to runaway.

The Second being that he could use the broken bottle on the right to him to stab the man from behind and get rid of the man and used his guns to fight his way out and make it as far as possible so that his friends had the chance of escaping as he would keep his focus on distracting the armed men outside from shooting at them.

The last one was to knock out the man using the steal pipe on the floor that had been blow off the window and use it to knock out the man, but in doing so he would make a loud sound causing them to notice him, after that he would be spotted and aim their guns to him as he would have to try and out run their shots by going out and taking cover from them as they would waste their bullets on him as he would continue to make his way out and let his friends get the chance to sneak out from the area and make their escape.

All three of those plans had one thing in common, his life for theirs, and for him... it was more than worth it.

So seeing the man get to the 4th table, he decided to act... he closed his eyes and let a single tear roll down his face as he had a quick series of flashbacks of his friends and family back at home, today for him would be the last time he would ever be alive, the last day on earth.

But if he dose nothing, his friends would be killed and he could be the only one to come back home after this, for him 5 lives are worth saving then just one. They all had families back at home besides him, it wouldn't be fair to not try something to saved them while he has the chance... so it was now or never.

Lincoln open his eyes as he harbor a serious look in his eyes as he rose up and took hold of the glass bottle in his hand and leap across the air as he brought the glass bottle up in the air and stab the man on the neck, instantly chocking the man in his own blood as he quietly drown in his own blood as he fell on the floor holding his troath.

Lincoln took his gun and knife and what ever he could carry, his friends were shock at Lincoln's action, but it was soon replaced with pure terror as Lincoln got up with the man's gun and ammo and knife as he crawl up to them and said...

"ok guys... I'm going to try and stall them as much as I can, while I do that you guys try and make your way back to the meet up point with the other classes and teachers... we aren't going to get out of this alive without one of us doing something to get us out. So please run as fast as you can, and don't turn back not matter what please... and also... tell my sisters back at home that i love them... best of luck to me".

And just like that, Lincoln's face turn from a sad one to a full out serious one with cold steel eyes as he begun to dash out of the room with the man's gun in his arms.

For his friends, they realize what he was doing now, he was going to sacrifice himself for them, he was going to give his own life just so that they can live... why couldn't they have stop him?, now their friend was going to die in cold blood trying to risk his own to let them continue on living.

They didn't know what else to do but cry as they saw the last memories they had of their friend Lincoln as he took charge out of the restaurant building with a battle cry as a storm of gunshots were heard, screaming and yelling and sounds of bodies falling to the floor.

They wanted to stay put as fear still keep them in place, but not wanting to put his sacrifice for nothing, they wiped away their tears and picked themselves up and went out thru the front doors and had their legs run as fast as possible as they heard the gunshots grow more and more faint the farther they got.

Upon coming back to the main street of the town, they saw a whole crowd of people and police officers that were keeping a border to not let anyone out to the restricted area, but as the group of friends who made it out the fog of smoke, 2 of the officers jump over their cars and went out to escort them over the blockade and begun to ask them question on what was going on.

They told them of an big explosion that occur in the middle of the street follow by a number of men shooting and killing anyone in sight, and then how their friend Lincoln sacrifice himself by taking down the man that almost killed them and then going out to distract them in order for them to make it out.

After that they were picked up by the teachers and escorted back to the hotel they were staying at.

Their they did a full head count, they were suppose to have 49 students in total, but sadly...they had only 38 students all together, the next day came by and things were turning worse, reports came in that more armed men dressed in black were approaching the capital and they were attacking the entire country in different regions, the teachers had to make a full on retreat back home before things could get worse.

A full on war against the country and this unknown terrorist group was taking a full swing with each passing second.

It was hard for the group of friends as they sat in their seats on bored the plane as they look out the window as they saw all of Europe engulf by flames and crumbling towers and buildings with large massive holes within them and streets jammed with cars heading out of the country and towards the airport or just out the country in general.

It was a total mess, in just one day it was the best day ever as they were just eating out together as friends, but then second thing you know, the blood and bodies of innocent lives were scatter all across the streets, and they may have very well have lost their friend Lincoln Loud that day.

Slowly they would see the country of Europe disappear from sight as they continue to fly, but it was only then that when they could just see the land of Europe fade over the horizon... it was then that they saw a bright white flash of light...

...they cover their eyes for a short moment before the light went dim and they could see what it was... they were horrified at what they saw next...

...a huge bomb had just went off as the skies were turn to a black sky with clouds carrying smoke and fire, the land below look like a wasteland with fire scattering across all of Europe... even the planes that were taking off had begun to fall out of the skies and crash to the seas... they just couldn't believe what they were seeing...

At this point, their whole world felt like it had gone down, they felt warm tears fall down their faces and an aching pain feeling in their chest as they realize that their friend Lincoln Loud might as well have been killed in that explosion... he had given his life for theirs... and they will never forget that...

Upon their arrival back at Michigan, they saw hundreds of people that were waiting for the arrival of their family members and love ones and or significant others to come down from the fleet of stairs.

Some were welcomed back with hugs and cries as they were more than happy to see them back home and safe, others were left waiting for nobody to return home...

When the group of friends came down the stairs, they saw their families from afar as they turn from worried looks to pure and utter happiness as they came rushing to them and held them in their arms.

Cecilia was over come with emotions as her mom and dad came hugging her in their arms as they cried happily that their daughter had return home. But when she was let down and told that they would be going home, Cecilia stood in place and look back at Lincoln's family.

They continue to look around and peer thru the crowds hoping to spot their only brother/son that has yet to make his appearance... just were could he be?.

Cecilia knew what she had to do, even if it was painful to do she knew Lincoln would have done the same if he was in her position.

So... slowly she walked up to them, every step was just as hard as the one from before as she could see them tremble in fear as they keep on looking and shouting for Lincoln's name, hoping that he was just lost in the crowd and couldn't see them... but when they saw Cecilia, one of Lincoln's closest friends.

They stopped...

froze, and then asked...

"C-cecilia... d-do you know when Lincoln's coming down?, w-we 'really' want to see him so please... do you know where he is?", those words came from Luna Loud, the rock star of the family as she asked Cecilia, tears were running down her face as she held her hands together.

The same went for the others as they inch closer to her, hoping they would hear her say that Lincoln was either coming in late or that he was just late on arriving down the stairs.

They all wanted to believe that their son/brother was coming back home, and that in just a few moments time he would be back in their arms and back home safe with them.

She... she didn't know what to say, every word she tried to say was stuck in her throat, unable to come out and tell them the news that they didn't wish to hear.

But she had to, the more she keep it to herself, the worse it would be for them. So mustering up the courage she let her tears spill out and look up at them with a sad look on her face and said...

"L-Lincoln... he saved us... he saved me, Clyde, Kat, Cookie, Haiku and Jordan. If he didn't acted in the way he did... we would have all been killed, but if he hadn't not acted then Lincoln might have been the only one to survive and live to tell our families that we were killed... and say how he 'could' have save us but how scared he was to save us... we were scared but not him... he gave himself up... so that we could live...I don't know if he made it out but... if he did, that bomb might have just done the job... I-I don't think he made it out... I... I am sorry guys...but he is gone".

And just like that, Lynn Sir, Rita, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and little Lily now at the age of 6... they all felt like their world had been turn upside down. And in return they felt the terrible feeling of sadness and loss with a horrible pain in their hearths as the news came sinking in.

Their only brother/son... was dead... but he died saving his friends instead of himself... something he always did back at home as he was always the one to put others before him.

Now, the family came down on their knees as they held each other in the loss of their only son and brother to the family.

This would mark the 'death' date of their son/brother for the Loud family.

And after this tragedy, the family had taken a drastic turn with each family member taking his loss in their own ways...

Lori felt like a huge piece of her hearth was just rip away from her, she felt unable stay focus through college and her part time job at a bakery. She felt so horrible and unfocused that her relationship with Bobby ended up collapsing.

Leni was the main one in the house that took this the hardest, to her Lincoln was her sunshine and the man that grew up to be a fine young handsome man that always took his own time to spend it with her and help her with her fashion line.

Now she felt into a deep depression as she saw no real reason to keep on making clothes with her brother.

Luna was somewhat the same as her sister Leni, with the loss of Lincoln she felt no really motivation or dedication to keep on rocking with her guitar and publishing her music online for her fellow fans to listen too.

Every time she tried to play a note on her guitar, a vision of her brother standing in front of her with his own acoustic guitar that she gifted him on his 14 birthday, she would see him play that beautiful song that he had made and played on her graduation party.

It brought her down to her knees and cry out in pain upon remembering her brother play that beautiful song he had spend 8 months on to play for her.

She just couldn't play anymore without having a pain aching feeling in her hearth every time she envision her brother playing his guitar, which now lay silently in his room.

Luan lost all sense of comedy in her, losing her brother in the worst way possible... her attempts in making any jokes just felt... empty and unwanted... she could remember her brother putting his arm around her shoulders as he would laugh out loud at her jokes.

It pained her not to feel his arm around her every time she tried to make a pun or a joke, she just felt so lost.. and she couldn't come out of it no matter what.

Lynn, while she tried her best to overcome her sadness, she tried to play more sports in order to get over her grief, but every time she did... she would see his ghost standing on the field as he would play with the ball, back when he was just 8 years old before turning to her with a happy smile as he would pass the ball to her... only to fade to nothing as it pass thru her and disappear completely.

She was barely pulling thru in school now, but she did her best knowing Lincoln would always want her to move forward and to continue to live out her life, but no matter how much she tried.

Her brother was always in her head.

Lucy, after the loss of her brother... she finally felt the true feeling of loss and pain, the feeling of something in your heart be taken out in pure agony as she weep and cried in the loss of her big brother, the only person in her family that really showed interest in her and her activities, the one person who could always make her smile no matter what and always knew when she was around.

Her poems have turn from their usual dark them to an even more tragic and darker turn, for her it was the only way to coupe with the loss of her brother, even more she even decided to use one of Lincoln's orange polo shirt and turn it into a orange jacket with some black in it.

This way, a part of him will always be with her at all times... sometimes she could swear that her brother's scent came up once in a while when wearing her jacket.

Lana and Lola end up in different positions, while they no longer fought each other and got along just fine now, Lola lost her motivation to compete anymore in pagans, she felt that without her brother being her loyal and dedicated coach to instructor her and prepare her to compete felt like a void in her life.

He always shared his love for her by acting like the older brother he was, he showed full on support for her and always showed up on time if not early to her pagans and always did put time for her no matter what, when her sisters couldn't put time for her or just didn't wanted to, he was always their for her, but now that he was gone...

What's the point of winning and showing your best when the one person who did all he could to make sure you came out on top and put all of their time and effort just so that you could win was gone... what reason was their to try anymore?.

Nothing... that's what it was...

Lana on the other hand, she was doing just a bit better than her twin, but she too would once in a while cry when she would remember something of her brother when working on something in the house or on Vanzilla, even more when she would get herself hurt and would end up going to his room to ask him for help... but he wasn't their...

Almost every time she was in need of help for something she didn't knew, she would have always go to him to patch her up whenever she would get a cut or bruise on doing repairs, or help her carry things that were far to heavy for her to carry.

And like Lucy, Lana decided to use one of Lincoln's jeans and turn them into work jeans with multiple pockets around the belt to carry her tools, just like her goth sister, she wanted to keep a part of her brother with her at all times.

For Lisa, she too was devastated for the loss of her brother, for her to not show any or nearly any emotions through her life time. She pour out all of her emotions on the spot when she got back home and faced the door to Lincoln's room.

Soon everything she cared about, her projects, experiments and research meant nothing to her.

Even trying and come up with an equation on her bored or even mix two chemicals together would always end up with her trashing it before she would collapse to the ground banging down to the floor with her fist.

"No... Lincoln why... why did it have to be you... j-just why?", she would tell herself as she would wipe the tears away from eyes and place her glasses on top of her desk.

For her Lincoln was the only one who would ever allowed her to experiment on him, he even would help her with her experiments as she would need a more than one person to help her with her wild and possibly dangerous experiments.

And for when she competed in multiple science fairs were the best of the best would compete to show their latest inventions, she would end up in 3rd place or even be told by professors that she didn't meet the cut because she was far to young and that she was better off playing at a sandbox and eating glue...

It hurt her to hear such things from some of the best well respected Scientist say such cruel words to her, but when she got back home and wanted to do nothing more than shut herself in her room.

Lincoln from behind her and hugged her from behind as he lifted her up and begun to comfort her saying..

 ** _"why do you care what they have to say to you?, just because they are well known for what they have done in their time and service. They fail to see the potential you carry... you are still young and full of wonder and creativity, don't let some old fools tell you what you are WORTH. They had to learn everything that you already know by the age of 40, you knew all of that if not more than them by the time you were just 4!. So why do you have to listen to them?, you'r my little mad scientist... show them what Lisa Loud can do. And put those guys to shame. My little sister can do better than them that's for sure..."_**

Yes... yes she could...

But without him looking over her shoulder... or him having to carry her back to bed after falling asleep in the garage after working long hours on her projects on multiple occasions, or his encouraging words that help her in frustrating times and even putting down some bullies in school... she just felt...

empty... like everything she wanted to do... or anything she wanted to try felt like it had no purpose... like it didn't even deserve to be worked on... not without the help of her big brother.

She just wish she could have spend more time with her brother just so that she could tell him... that she loved him more than anything.

At least she could have told him that before he died...

And now lastly... it was Lily... she took this the hardest...

Being the youngest in the whole family, for her Lincoln meant the world to her. She had 9 sisters all different and yet special at the same time, but unlike all of them they couldn't match up to Lincoln like he did.

To her Lincoln was her big and smart and carrying brother, he was always babying her and spoiling her like the little baby she once was, but to him she would always be the little baby in the house.

She would always have him bake her cookies and cakes and muffins in the late afternoon, and he would even show her his work on his comic book that he had been working on. He would even show her sketches of her in his art style which was half Japanese and half western cartoonish.

She loved his art style and his comic book, so much that she even begun to do art of her own and show it to her, at first they were very odd and poorly done, but she was still trying her best to get to his level.

Lincoln didn't mind, instead he was happy to see her draw for the sole reason that she was inspired by him, he felt a warm feeling of joy as she presented her drawing to him. He was more than happy to see her poorly made drawing, to him this picture was worth more than anything as he took pride in his little sister and hung it right in front of his desk for him to see.

But... now that he was gone...

...she could barely even hold her pencil as she would try and draw something... but her empty blank sheets would always end up with her tears coming down her face as her head would hung low.

But then one day, when she wasn't feeling in the mood she had venture into her brother's room late at night and decided to sleep in his bed, but when she was just about to sleep in his bed she look over to his desk to see something she hadn't notice for the longest time.

But right their on his desk was an unfinished comic book, half of it was done while the rest was left undone, stacks of paper that were filled with ideas, notes, character designs and the many chapters he had made for his comic book.

She stood over his desk and look down at his desk to see the unfinished comic book, looking at it, it was a white and bright gold comic book with the title named as "The Adventures of Lily Loud".

The cover was that of a young girl around the age of 11 dressed in a beautiful pink sakura kimono dress as she had her back turn to the viewer as she held a white umbrella that had sakura leaves on top.

And to her side she carried a beautiful white and gold sword withe the small initials of L.L.

She was shock at the beautiful detail and the colors he used, it look so close to that of the work of a professional.

She picked it up and open the first page to find a few words written within it, when she read it... she could feel her tears rolling down her cheeks as her hands begun to shake before she held the comic book to her chest.

The words written within were as follow...

 _ **"This comic book is a work in progress that will be release on the date of my little sister , Lily Loud's 16 birthday, this comic is dedicated to my little sister who always motivates me work hard on my own comics and fills my hearth with love and joy. Because of her i have what it takes to wake up early in the morning and deal with the morning stress and get right into working on my comics, no matter what everyone tells me, wither they say i am bad or trash or just a person that should give up on my dreams on being a comic book artist and author, I am able to overcome this insults because of her . She shows so much passion and love for my comics that i decided to work on this comic because of her, I plan on giving her this for her 16 birthday and publish it online for all to read this comic. And Lily i hope you end up enjoying this comic as much as i had fun making this for you, thank you Lily for sharing my love for comics... it means the world to me"**_

 _ **By - Lincoln Loud**_

She couldn't believe it... her own brother was making such a gift for her, a comic book inspired and created just for her when she would turn 16. It was beautifully made and crafted from both the outside and inside.

Opening the first page she was shock at all of the beautiful panels he had made, the character was literally her in a much more older appearance.

And when she did open it, papers fell from within it as it contain more concept ideas of her character in various positions and designs, as well as a character of him standing alongside her dressed in a white robe with a smile on his face as he had his hand on top of her head.

This only made her cry out more and louder, causing the lights in the house to turn on and the sounds of footsteps rushing to her.

When her whole family came up to her asking what was wrong.

She got up and showed her the comic book and then turn the cover to show her the words that were written for her.

Word for word they read it, and soon enough they begun to weep as well, even more when they saw the drawing Lincoln had made of her and him in a portrait.

For the hundred time they shared a group hug as they tried their best to comfort one another... the pain of losing him can't ever be remove as Lincoln had made a strong impression on his family and had left a great mark on each and every one of his sisters.

He would never be forgotten, no matter what they do, or who they meet and what the future holds... they will never forget the brother they all loved and shared.

Nobody could replace him... nobody.

So after 2 whole years... it was time. Time for friends and family to meet up at the cemetery and pay their respects for their son/brother and a close friend.

At 2 PM at the royal woods cemetery, out on the parking lot...

The famous vanzila came in and parked right in the middle between 3 other vehicles.

Outside standing in the cold dressed in their winter clothing were Lincolns friends...

Haiku

Clyde

Jordan

Cookie

Kat

and lastly Cecilia...

survivors of the horrible event two years back, alive and well... because of Lincoln.

How much it hurt them to not be strong enough to overcome their fear and rise up alongside Lincoln in order to escape... at least maybe they could have made it out together.

But that didn't matter anymore, because right now they were here... alongside the Loud Family that had lost their only brother and son to grieve and pay their respects for him.

Slowly they watch quietly as each of the 10 sisters quietly made their way out of the van alongside their parents.

Each of them carried a white flower and a small gift that they had each made to present at Lincolns grave.

They didn't say a word but a simple nod as they follow the family besides them.

For the group of seniors, it was hard to believe that 2 whole years have pass since that day... it was just unreal that it had gone by that fast.

Slowly they walked as the sound of snow crunching underneath their steps and snow falling down to the ground were the only things to be heard other then their quiet breaths that let out small fogs of heat that escaped their warm bodies.

But as they continue to walk, Lily being in the front of group look up to face in the direction of Lincoln's grave but...

From afar she saw a tall well dressed man in a brown jacket with dark blue jeans with a few cuts in them and a right pouch to his left, he wore black boots that looked to be worn out from excessive use, and he carried a black worn out backpack.

And to his side was a little girl with long brown curly hair with orange/pink color tips, she was dressed in a black sweater and blue jeans with brown boots. She appear to be around the age of 6 or 7 perhaps given her small high and body size.

But what struck her curious about the man was his long snow white hair that reached his shoulders... but their on his left hand around his wrist he held a dark color violet wristband...

a wristband she had given Lincoln back 3 years ago.

instantly her heart started to beat quicker as her walking pace soon turn rather fast leaving her family behind, they were somewhat surprise by her actions as they looked at her with concern before looking towards Lincoln's grave and saw the man and child standing in front of their son's grave.

And when they had a good look at the man before them, their heart begun to race when they saw that white hair of the man and that signature ruffle on the back of his hair.

Only one person could be so young and have that snow white hair with that ruffle on the back of their head... but than again it could just be some random person.

But then that leads to ask... who is this man and what business dose he have to be here?.

The more questions they had, the more they had a reason to rush to the man and asked him themselves.

The sounds of quick footsteps were soon audible enough for the little girl and man to catch their attention, the little girl turn her head around to spot the group of people making their way to her and her 'father'.

Her face was shown to the family and teenagers as they saw her white face with light freckles underneath her eyes, and as well as her red round glasses with one of her contacts having 3 cracks that spread from the bottom left.

Her eyes were a bright orange/red color that it was like looking back at the autumn woods in the fall, they were beautiful to say the least, but at the same time those eyes seem to harbor a look of concern as she begun to move behind the man and wrapped her arms around his waist.

The man keep his eyes on the tomb while placing his right hand on top of the girl before whispering a few words to the girl to comfort her.

Seconds later the sounds of footsteps came to an end when Lily was the first to come in range of the man, she stood a good 3 meters away from the man as she let out a few deep breaths.

Even from this distance she couldn't see the man's face as it hid behind his white hair.

Moments later the rest of the family and the group of friends were now standing behind Lily, they took were breathing lightly as they had to run to catch up Lily.

The atmosphere felt rather tense as they stood their ground in silence as they keep their eye on the man. His white hair was so similar to that of their son/brother/friend that they didn't know what to say to the man, I mean what could they say?.

But before any of them could say a thing... the man decided it was time to end the silence.

"You know... when i heard that you guys had made an spot for me in the grave, I was a bit sad that you guys might had given up on me so easily... but when i though about it mostly every night and day i spend back in Europe trying to survive just to live till morning. I guess their was a reason too... but now after 2 whole years..."

At that moment, the man slowly turn around ever so slowly as he turn to look at Lily and her family, when the man now stood perfectly straight in front of them...

they could see the face of someone they never though they would ever see again... the face of someone they had all loved and lost 2 years back.

"after 2 whole years of hell... I am back home... and boy oh boy... I have a lot to tell you. Its great to see you again Lily..."

"L-Lincoln!?, i-is that y-you?"

* * *

 _ **To be continue...  
**_  
Leave your toughs and ideas down in the reviews, Ill be more than happy to hear what you guys have to say about this, it's my first story revolving the Loud House, this chapter was made somewhat in a fast pace just so I can kind of get you guys up to speed in how this story starts.

The next ones will be more well focus in what is currently happening and what lead to Lincoln struggling to survive the fall out and horrors of Europe.

I love dark deep stories that lead to our beloved characters having to face brutal or terrifying challenges that have them overcome their own fears and face their own demons in order to survive and overcome their nightmares and sometimes even lose a bit of their sanity to just pull thru.

Mind you that this story will be more different than others, their will be a lot of dark and brutal scenes that describe Lincoln's survival.

And also the dark truth of the whole cause of the horrible turn of events that lead to the death of countless of thousands of people, and how Lincoln had to change and adapt in order to survive his journey back home.


	2. Late Coffee

**The White Owl**

 **Chapter 2: Late Coffee**

* * *

Silence... complete and utter silence... you think that after having to go thru the worse things imaginable and having to learn that silence is survival that one would be use to it by now.

But it never did, unlike back in Europe, they learn that silence was survival, so when they came back to from Europe by boat and set foot on the land of the United States.

They were confronted by the loud sounds of cars passing by, ships sounding their horns and people talking loudly within the streets and tables.

For Lincoln it was a great relief to be back home, but for the little girl she was scared. She instantly hid behind Lincoln and stood in place, fear had taken over as she was an outsider to this new world she had come upon.

But Lincoln had mange to calm her down and explain to her that their was no more reason to worry about being silent.

Even now, back at Lincoln's house the girl sat quietly in her seat as she did her best not to let her training and instincts take over and do the things she was taught to do.

A part of her wanted to run up to the windows and barricade them, check the rooms and search for food, water and supplies for her to take and count.

The other half was trying her hardest to follow Lincoln's demands as she did her best to stay put.

Lincoln on the other hand sat quietly in his seat as he look down to the floor while the rest of his family and friends sat across him in silence.

His mom Rita was in the chicken with Lori and Cookie making some snacks and drinks for everyone.

So for the time being everyone was waiting anxiously for food to come, but at the same time they were quietly waiting for Lincoln to say something, besides the quick hugs and hellos he gave back at the cemetery before coming home, he hadn't really said anything besides a yes or a no.

But as he sat their waiting for his mom to come back with the others, he couldn't help but to rub his hands together and look at his left wrist to see that his device wasn't their anymore.

"right... it's not needed here", he said to himself in a quiet voice as he pulled up his sleeve and continue to look at the ground.

Although he meant to say it in a low voice so that nobody could hear it, the room was so quiet that his whisper was audible to everyone within the room.

Causing many to feel curious and concern over what he said.

Ever since they saw him again, they could see the drastic changes he has undergone, his face looked like he had undergone thru a lot of pressure and stress as well as countless nights without rest or sleep. He had a few wrinkles underneath his eyes to prove it, even a few scars that were noticeable down to his neck.

His clothes looked worn out and dirty with the few occasional small holes that looked like gun shots and a few rips that looked like it came from sharp blades.

His jeans were also in a bad condition, a few patches and bandages around the end of his legs and his boots looked like they were just about ready to fall apart at any moment, but what was somewhat disturbing was that their was some dark red coloring to his clothes, even his backpack looked like it was hanging on it's last strings.

But looking at his backpack, they saw that it appeared to have something rather long within it as it stood upright on it's own.

The little girl looked just as worn out as he did, they could even see the few red stain marks on his clothes and her backpack that looked a bit to big and heavy to her.

But coming back to what he said just a few moments ago, Luna was the first to come to her senses as she was more than ready to bring about the many questions that family and friends wanted to ask Lincoln about.

"L-Lincoln, you don't know how happy we are that you are back, everyday without you felt so horrible, it was like a never ending nightmare that just keep on getting worse and worse the more it went by. But now that you are here, it feels good to have you back. But at the same time, we can't help but feel like you have something important to tell us, like what happen to you and... who is she?".

At this everyone in the room looked to the little girl who keep her eyes to the floor after seeing everyone turn their eyes to her.

Lincoln simply keep quiet for a bit before raising his head up a bit to look back at Luna with his eyes that were soon covered by his long white hair.

With his fingers he moved them across his forehead to move the bangs away from his face, and gain a troubled look.

He knew he had to come back to answering questions, keeping himself quiet wouldn't do anything good for anyone, himself included.

So with his answer he turn back to face them and let out a deep sigh before leaning back in his seat.

"well it's a rather long story, but I'll tell you the short and easy answer. She is my 'daughter' Amelia, Amelia Loud, guess that makes you guys aunts... and you dad a grandfather". Lincoln said as he placed his hand on Amelia's hand and held it firmly.

Even if he tried to explain it the best he could, it would still be rather difficult to understand just how she came to be. So for now, he stated the obvious.

"w-what?"

"how..."

"b-but... she is... how"

Of course, he figured everyone would be in disbelief over the truth.

"like i said... long story. What do you want to hear next?". Lincoln asked.

Again silence filled the room, what do they want to hear next?... how abut everything that happen for each day for those 2 years?.

"w-what happen... after we left?", Cecilia said as she looked at him with teary eyes.

Ever since that day, she couldn't help but grief over his death, and the possible pain and torment he had endure back in Europe.

It ate at her everyday not knowing the possible hell he must have gone thru, more so when he looks like he had seen it far to much, or perhaps to much.

"what happen... a lot of it that's for sure... after you guys made a run for it, i mange to get away while returning fire to those terrorists as i ran for my life. I tried to make it back to the hotel along with a few others from our class and those from the other classes, I along with 2 others had gotten our hands on some guns. We even took a few cars that were left behind in the chaos to make our getaway, in total we started off with 9 of us. By the time we got back to the hotel, it was in ruins so we made our way to the next point, the path to the airport was more difficult to say the lest, every turn we made we were getting shot at".

"gunfire their and here... glass flying at us from all sides, fire engulfing stores and buildings... even people were running down the streets with fire eating out their body. The screams... it was all around, i got shot in the shoulder while driving. It hurt like hell but i keep on driving as i was carrying 4 others with me. When we got to the airport, we were blocked by the military telling us to back away and that we were denied access without passport. We didn't have any so we had to figure out a different way out"

At this Lincoln's hands were visibly shaking at this point, even his voice cracked a little at the memories he was recalling.

It was horrible to say the least, so many people suffering and dying all around him, bombs were going off from side to side, people were being shoot down in the numbers in seconds, not just adults but children too, even the ones that couldn't walk.

It was just horrifying... it was like being part of a war that he never asked to take part in.

His family along with the teens and his mother, Lori and Cookie came back to the living room carrying a tray of food but stop midway when they heard Lincoln talk about the past.

"So taking our leave we headed out to the harbor, if we can't fly our way out we figured we could sail our way home. Even if it meant having to fight others to secure one, you have to understand that at this moment... everyone was on edge and willing to do anything to save themselves. We saw bodies littered all across the streets, blood ran like rivers... a few moved on the floor asking for help, but... their wasn't much we could do about it, so we continue to drive..."

Lincoln stopped for a bit as he had to catch his breath for a second, he moved his right hand to his mouth, just having to talk about it made him feel sick to his stomach.

He could even smell the foul stench of blood and iron that filled the air as they raced to the harbor.

"but by the time we got to the harbor, a few of them were left unattended so we tried to get to one as fast as we could. But then their we saw the terrorist coming right around the corner with guns in their hands and vehicles behind them. They knew what we were up to as they begun to shoot and throw bombs at the boats below and begun to burn people alive that were in range with their flame throwers. Two of our classmates were shot in the chest and killed, we turn back and got in the car and drove off as fast as we could, now it was down to 7".

"by then we decided that we needed to get out of the city as fast as we could, everywhere we go... their was just another trap waiting for us to get kill in. But as we drove down the road, me and the other driver failed to notice that a trip wire had been set up a few feet ahead, by the time I saw it, the driver ahead of us got blown to bits, scrap metal and 'they' were flung into the air, bits of metal with embers and their blood came raining down... along with 'bits' of them as well".

Lincoln stop their, he clench his head as the sight of seeing their classmates and other students get rip to pieces and blown to chunks came raining down like a shower of dirt and blood.

Haiku, Clyde, Jordan, Kat, Cecilia and Cookie could only gasp in shock in horror at what they were hearing, not only were the other missing students were alive... they ended up getting killed the worse possible way, even more he was the one who saw it happen right in front of them.

But then they begun to wonder, would this had happen to them if they hadn't manage to escape thanks to Lincoln?. Would it have been them in the car that got blown up to bits if he didn't acted like he did those 2 years ago.

As for the family, they were more than horrified at Lincoln's experience, never once did they think he had gone thru something this terrifying.

"we travel east, we figured that by going out to the rural areas we might be safe. That was until the bomb came down, a blinding flash of light with the burning feeling of that of the sun. Everything around us was either blown to bits or burn to ashes, we were lucky that we were behind a building when we were driving that it protected us from the full blast. But we were still slightly burn from the explosion and our vehicle got turn over... and we blacked out after that... when we finally woke up after what was 4 or 6 hours later. All the fires had been extinguish and everything had come to a stand still...".

At that Lincoln stopped, he swallow what ever bad feelings he had and turn to face the grown again, Amelia turn to face her father, she had only seen him act like this a few times before in the past, but it's been a good while since he acted like this.

So doing what she did once may times before, she comfort her father by giving him a hug.

"...thanks sweaty, I'm good", Lincoln said in a low whisper as he placed his hands on his lap, trying to calm himself as he let out a quiet sigh before looking at his daughter's face as she looked back at him with those dead eyes that showed concern for him.

How he hated having to see those eyes of hers, not because of anything she did or said in the past, no he was more so angry at himself for failing to keep her safe and shield her from the horrors they had seen.

She had to do things that no child had to do or learn in order to survive, she had lost her innocence so early in life and had to kill another living being in order to survive.

She was taught how to count her supplies and how to use her gun and knife for any given situation, even more on how to kill in silence, even more on how to kill him if he ever got 'sick', something she fear to do the most.

He loved her all to much, but at the same time he couldn't help but blame himself for failing to protect her innocence. If he did, she could have been a happy and carefree child still, but instead she had matured rather fast and learn how to act like an adult and learn how to hold a gun within the first few days of her life.

And the face she made when she took her first kill... it horrified her to see herself kill a man right in between the eyes with his blood dripping down his face and a few droplets hitting her face.

After that, she became lost in her thoughts and it became almost impossible to show any other form of emotion besides the ones she had come to know.

Fear, Guilt, Anguish, Concern, Sadness, Hate, and a bit of Love is all she had come to learn.

That little bit of 'love' can be said to be just as big as one can be for a daughter to have for her father, who had gone thru the most in order to protect her in their travels, he had already faced many challenges and hardships to keep them alive that he had come close to dying just about every time he and she walked on the snowy roads of Europe.

It pained her not to be as strong as he was, to be as fast and smart as he.

If she was, perhaps he didn't have to suffer so much, starve himself every night just so that she could have the two cans of food he heated and prepared for her.

She would eat and have a full stomach while her father will face another night with no food as he would smile at her before lying down to sleep for the hundredth cold night.

The way he care so little about himself and always put her on top of everything, how he had to face those 'things' whenever they came charging right to them, he had to get stabbed and beaten up to a pulp in order to kill one of 'those'... and then just walk it off with him asking her to keep on following him to their next destination.

It pained her so much to see him cover in blood and wounds that he had endure just for her, why couldn't she be as strong as he?, the only things she was good at was searching for stuff hidden in small places and bandaging his wounds just about every day.

She had become a good healer and doctor for her father, that alone made her happy none the least that she was good at one thing and be useful to him.

"don't lose yourself father... I hate seeing you like that" she said in a whisper as she rested her head onto his shoulder.

Lincoln only frown at that, but it quickly went away and was replace with a smile as he brought both of his arms together to hold Amelia in his arms in a warm and loving hug.

"I know sweet heart... I know, hey mom do you mind if i have some coffee for me and Amelia please", Lincoln said as he looked over his shoulder to see his mom wiping away some tears before she was called upon by her son.

"O-of course sweetheart, sorry I was just caught up on things... here have as much as you want", Rita wiping away her tears came over to the middle of the living room as she place down the tray of food and coffee before she took two mugs and filled them with hot coffee and grab two plates and placed three pieces of bread along with some cookies.

Lincoln took them and handed Amelia the mug and plate to her who had a confusing look on her face.

She had seen coffee before but not the bread and cookies, having gotten used to seeing her food in aluminium cans it was somewhat strange to see food offered to her in a plate.

Lincoln easily saw the confuse look on her face, it earn him a sad look before he turn his attention back on to her.

"yeah it's new isn't it?, don't worry it's good to eat and i bet you will like it more than the tin food we have so why not give it a try?". Lincoln said as he instinctively took a piece of bread from his own plate and offered it to her.

Amelia saw it, and she was just about ready to grab it before looking down at her own plate, and instead picked up the piece of bread on her plate and did the one thing she never though she would ever do.

She took it in her hand and gave it to Lincoln, he looked somewhat surprise before realizing rather quickly that she and him had their own plates of food, something they never once had or rarely had at all.

"y-you eat... eat please father", Amelia said as she keep on pushing the piece of bread towards her father, Lincoln understood and open his mouth and took a bite.

Soft, warm and homemade... oh how he had forgotten this feeling of eating something that came from home, the care and work that went into making something that was sweet and tasteful instead of eating what ever they could find within the ruins of houses or in tin cans.

It was something he missed for the longest time, how he missed something warm and soft, having the usual cold and frozen food sometimes made it taste plain and unflavored to his mouth, even that of that food they 'hunt' on their own wasn't near it's perfection of something that came from home.

"I-it's really good... thank you honey", Lincoln said with a happy smiled as he look back at her who looked like she was on the brink of crying.

This was the first time for her that her father got to eat out of 'her' plate instead of having to eat the scraps the he scavenge for, the first time they will be able to eat on a full stomach, he wouldn't have to starve to death anymore just so that she could eat the little food they could find.

It made her so happy to see him eat with a content look on his face that she couldn't help but let a few tears come down her face.

It wasn't long until she begun to cry openly as she came down burying her face onto the couch while clutching her hands into a fist.

Lincoln reached out to her and brought her into another warm hug, but this time he too had tears rolling down his face.

"I-I don't want you to s-starve anymore d-dad, no more please...", Amelia said with a pain aching cry as she tighten her small arms around her father's chest.

Lincoln had a pain looked on his face as he too brought his arms around her while saying, "I wont, not anymore honey. We are home now, here we won't have to starve anymore, and you don't have to treat to my wounds anymore like you always do, 'we' are home". Lincoln said as he rubbed her back while he rocked her back and forth in place, something he did in the past in order to comfort her.

The sisters and parents and the group of friends couldn't help but shed a few tears.

Just having to watch how they acted with one another, and how they spoke about not having to starve anymore over the small amount of food they had in the pass.

Just how bad did things turn after the bomb hit?, their was far to many question that they wanted to ask, he did tell them what happen on the day he help them escape, but what happen afterwards?.

But for now they watch as Lincoln keep comforting Amelia for the next 6 minutes until her cries turn silent.

And the quiet sounds of snoring were heard within the living room.

"Guess she is out of it, do you want me to take her to my room bro?. She can sleep their if you want", Luna said as she stood up and walked up Lincoln, expecting him to say yes and give her Amelia to carry her to her room to sleep in.

Instead he said 'No', saying that she would feel safer in his arms and it would prevent her from having a nightmare.

Their had been a few times when she had sleep on her own, and most of the times she woke up screaming or crying while holding her gun or knife, she then would end up looking for him thinking that he might have left her or had been _taken_ as they sleep.

But she would always find him running to her with a worried look on his face as he came rushing to her aid.

"She can't sleep on her own, if she doses she will end up having a nightmare and end up screaming. It scares me to think what she dreams about that it causes her to scream in terror. She always sleeps by my side, thanks for the offer sis but it's fine". Lincoln said as he fixed his daughter's hair that cover her face.

Luna simply nodded before going back to her seat, although she and the rest did feel a bit concern over his comment but let it slide and just decided to stay quiet for the time being.

Meanwhile Rita stood behind Lincoln with a happy smile, she couldn't help but smile at the sight of her son tending to his child.

It was odd to say the least, she had expected to see her first grand child at a hospital held by either the wife of Lincoln's or one of her daughters arms as one of them would share that tender moment with their husband.

Instead she saw her little boy all grown up holding his baby girl in his arm, and this also concluded that she was now a grandmother and her husband a grandfather.

"She looks beautiful Lincoln, you know... she kind of reminds me of you when you use to have nightmares and I used to hold you in my arms at nights and I would rock you to bed", Rita said.

Lynn Sir smiled too at the reminder of how Lincoln acted when he was just a baby or near the age of 4.

The older sisters being Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan and Lynn, they too shared a smile as they remember Lincoln's time being a young carefree child full of joy and wonder.

Luna on the other hand seem to be the one who was more than happy to be reminded about it, because unlike the rest.

She had spent the most time taking care of Lincoln as a baby, the songs she sang for him would always help him fall to sleep as a child.

Just watching him hold Amelia in his arms, she saw a quick image of herself and Lincoln in the pass. She cherished those memories fondly.

Hard to believe that just 2 hours ago they were heading to the cemetery to pay their respects for their dead brother.

But instead, he had come back home and here he was with a child of his own and a mountain of mysteries that have yet to be answer.

It sure took them by surprise but either way, they were more than overjoyed to have him home again.

"yeah i know, I guess taking care of Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily when they were babies help me in the long run... that and i did take a few pointers from you mom when i was back in Europe. Man it sure was a long 10 years for me..." Lincoln said as he continue to hold Amelia in his arms.

But while he continue to do that, everyone had a confuse look on their face at Lincoln's last sentence.

"Lincoln... what do you mean by the last ten years?", Lola ask as she was more than curious and yet oddly confuse by his statement.

He looked somewhat surprise by her question even thou he did said it, but then he cursed himself for saying it, it wasn't time to explain that, not yet anyway.

" _shit why did i say that_... well... things happen back in Europe that caused a lot of problems and 'changes'. You see, when they drop that bomb, it wasn't just a regular typical atom bomb or nuclear one. It was something much more different than that, I don't know what that bomb was made out of or what was purpose it had, but it had major causes that it cause a vast area of 'time dilation'".

"Suddenly the skies were covered in pitch black clouds that it turn everyday to night time and it was also the last 3 days we saw the sun out. We had to relay on torches or flashlights in order to see, days turn to weeks and weeks turn to months, by the first year we had been surviving in total darkness with snow coming down everyday we spent their. With no sun to warm up the area, the cold from the north became a problem, it brought snow storms just about every week".

"Travel was harder now that we couldn't see more than 5 meters and walking in snow without the right tools was hard to do so. And at the same time we felt we were getting heavier and heavier the longer we stayed their, but it felt somewhat constant until we got the hang of it after 10 months of it when we stop feeling that heavy weight on us".

"I guess gravity for us got stronger until it reached it's point... but considering the change of gravity we still feel the same as day one, we just happen to gotten used to it. But other than that, it caused time for us to slow down dramatically, I had tried to use my phone to check the time and date, even tried to call you guys but... it keep on giving me an error so i decided to just toss it aside, their wasn't any reason to carry a dead piece of metal that wasn't going to be useful".

As he said this, Lincoln couldn't help but imagine himself in a dark room with windows that were fogged by the cold as he sat quietly in a room with a small fire to keep him company.

The sounds of the cold wind could be heard from outside the windows, his breath would fog the room with each breath he let out, dark, quiet and lonely.

That's how he felt as he sat in the room, not knowing the time or day it was, his phone had died by then and their was no way of recharging it, the only thing that provided him with any warmth or comfort, was this small fire in front of him.

Hard to think that a small little fire like that could keep him sane with 42 days of complete darkness so far, most people he had meet had already lost their minds as they couldn't take living another day in the dark.

In the end he was one of the few lucky ones that manage to keep themselves under control and maintain a strong mind.

"But that's impossible, their isn't any way that earth's gravity can be effected in one area with a bomb. I mean in order to do such a thing it requires a large amount of power and also it would take a lot of effort to keep something of this magnitude a secret from the world." Lisa said as she found this information hard to swallow.

She was the smartest if not the most smartest in the world, and for her to hear her brother say how a bomb mange to change the flow of time with gravity was something she couldn't accept.

But she knew that gravity had a key in terms on how time works, the weaker the gravity, the faster it flows but the stronger the gravity pulls, time can slow down dramatically.

But when she eyed her brother again, this time she look for key factors in his brother's physical appearance. He did look a tad bit taller, his hair was obviously longer and his face did hold a few wrinkles. Then their was the little girl, she did have a few key factors that came from him, such as his eyes and his round face and nose.

But then again how was she this old in just 2 years?, if what he said was true, then just how did this girl come to be in such a short time.

So could it be true that this bomb caused a time dilation that resulted in a change to earth's gravity?, and if so... this meant this was a huge brake thru in modern science.

But before she could say anything, Lana came from behind her and cover her mouth while saying, "Ok Lisa, we get it but don't you think Amelia is proof enough that what he is saying is true?, i mean just look at her she must be about 6 or 7 years of age?". Lana said as she pointed at the sleeping girl in her father's legs.

"shes 6 years old and 3 months old by now, she might look like it but she acts like a 18 year old to be honest", Lincoln said with a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head as he said that.

It was funny seeing such a little girl act like she is 2 to 3 times her age when she can only do 1/3 of the things he can.

"wow that's cool...well if she is that old and you are with her... where is the mom?". Luan ask as he came up and took a seat next to Lincoln as she look down to admire the sleeping Amelia.

Luan might had not put much though into what she said as it cause Lincoln to have a rather sad look on his face as he turn to face the ground.

The rest saw this and felt the air get rather tense and cold, more so colder than the freezing air outside.

Luan quickly realize her mistake as she backed away a bit as she held her hands in front of her while saying, "Oh my god I am sorry Lincoln!, I-I didn't mean to say that, I d-didn't know".

"No... it's fine Luan, like you said you didn't know...all i can say about Amelia's mothers is that...

she no longer suffers...".

* * *

 **Well that dose it for this chapter... sorry it took so long, I read your reviews and I was more than happy to hear what you guys had to say about it. And also i am sorry it took so long to upload the next chapter, i was busy with work and other stuff and i was kind of stuck with what to write next.**

 **I want this story to follow in order and be clean in writing, i don't want it to be all over the place like the first one, from here on things will follow in order and take it's time to have things explain to you guys so you won't fell lost.**

 **Also i though that if you guys really enjoy this story, i have open up a (P)atreon encase you want to support me for a buck, ill still be posting here for no cost, and ill continue as long as you guys keep on enjoy the stories.**

 **On my (P)atreon I will be posting sketches and drawings of the story, as well as Lincoln and Amelia's terrifying survival journey across Europe, ill be posting things like, character designs, environment, weapons, tools and even the creatures that crawl the never ending darkness that is Europe.**

 **Like i said, the story will continue on here for no cost and I am not saying you have to support me, that's just your choice if you feel like sharing a bit of love, but it will motivate me more to put out longer and well detail chapters and bring me the motivation to do more than just write the story, i want you guys to see the story as well...**

 **So anyhow i hope you enjoy this chapter and leave your reviews down below, and be honest with the reviews, not matter if it's harsh or perhaps you putting your own ideas to it i will accept them, i need to learn my mistakes and improve from them.**

 **Alright you guys ill see you till next chapter.**

My user name on is the same as my user name here, **Kha'zix the RiftWalker**


End file.
